


Dark Macchiato

by st_aurafina



Series: Black Coffee and Loud Music [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rupert is always happy to oblige an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sor-bet, who asked for Rupert Giles, Remus Lupin and coffee.

Rupert was happy to oblige his friend with a meeting. The café was certainly suspicious: it seethed with evil, though every table was full. He took his tea from the scowling man behind the counter and perched on a stool next to Remus, who pointed out the framed etching of the Ninth Circle above them. Rupert nodded and gestured behind him.

"Personally, I have my suspicions about the barista. I saw him draw some kind of rune in a caffe latte."

Remus smiled circumspectly and sipped his espresso. "I can allay that fear. Severus is my accomplice. He's working undercover."


	2. Whiplash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to the previous drabble, where Remus and Rupert meet in a dingy London flat in the seventies.

It was his lean body that had attracted Ripper, and the way he tried to vanish in the horde of bodies in the smoky flat. Ripper grinned; he loved the chase. He snaked down the stairs, caught the man on the landing; trapped him against the wall with the length of his body.

Power rippled beneath the man's skin, and Ripper was pushed face down against faded velvet wallpaper. Teeth were gently holding the skin over his neck. The exchange of power was magnificently quick. Ripper's skin crawled with the afterglow of magic; it was time to stay very still.


End file.
